


It'll Never Change Me and You

by coldheartscoldersongs



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, Post canon, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 11:58:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3446351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldheartscoldersongs/pseuds/coldheartscoldersongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The results of the Ceremonial Duel have sent Yami to the afterlife and left Yugi bitter and brokenhearted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It'll Never Change Me and You

**Author's Note:**

> I can't stop writing post Ceremonial Duel fics. I'll be posting another fic sometime over or around the weekend. I just wrote this in health class. The title's meant to be ironic.

Yugi laughed bitterly. Yami was gone. This was never supposed to happen. Was he glad that the gods had deemed him strong enough, practically a modern day pharaoh? Yes, but not at such a price. The love of his life was gone and taken from him. They were supposed to be together forever. They had plans! It wasn't fair, Yugi thought.

The rest of his life paled in comparison to the life he'd had with Yami. He missed him so much. His heart ached for him. How could he be expected to live like this? They had promised each other that nothing would ever change between them. That was before the Ceremonial Duel. Now Yugi had nothing but a broken heart. He hoped Yami was happy in the afterlife, even if reaching such happiness meant forgetting him. Yugi had won that duel to set him free, after all. Sometimes he wondered if Yami ever truly wanted to be free if it meant being apart. Alas, he'd never know. Maybe in the next life he would, but in this one, he'd spend the rest of his days wondering.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/constructive criticism are appreciated!


End file.
